1000 Oceans
by kakumeimei
Summary: A songfic about when Yusuke left Keiko for the Makai. Whoa, it's Grated? Cool! YusKei R&R onegai!


Melissa: Hey y'all! Okies, I know what you're thinking. Me, the psychotic Yusuke-loving Keiko-hater writing a Yusuke/Keiko songfic? 

Miyu: There is something wrong with you.

Melissa: I know! Anyway, I _had_ to write this. There was an abnormal force commanding me to write it. Oh, and it's in Keiko's POV. Jeez, I really am being weirder than normal. 

Miyu: If it's possible

Melissa: Yeah, that's true. Um, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. "1000 Oceans" is property of Tori Amos and was used without permission, as were the YYH characters. Whoa, I sound all official like. Creepy.

*Note:

////- Song Lyrics.

Italics- Keiko's thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_//These tears I've cried  
I've cried 1000 oceans//_

There are tears on my cheeks and all over my pillow. And they're all because of him. But it's okay. I don't mind much. I miss him, that's all.

_//And if it seems  
I'm floating in the darkness//  
  
_

Lately, I've been really out of it. _It's because he's not here, isn't it?_ I go through my day as if it were nothing. And to tell the truth, it really is nothing. Everything is nothing with out him.

//Well, I can't believe that I would keep  
Keep you from flying//  
  


I remember when he told me he was leaving. I wanted him to stay. I couldn't let him go away… again. But I couldn't tell him that, could I? No, that would have been selfish of me. 

_//And I would cry 1000 more  
If that's what it takes  
To sail you home  
Sail you home  
Sail you home//  
  
_

I'll keep waiting for him. It'll be three years until I see him again, but it's okay. Even if I spend all of my time crying, I'll still wait. Because I know he's coming home. To me. He promised. He always keeps his promises. No wonder why I love him so much.

_//I'm aware what the rules are  
But you know that I will run  
You know that I will follow you  
Over silbury hill  
Through the solar field  
You know that I will follow you//_

What if he dies out there in that demon world? What will I do with out him? I can't go there, can I?

Even if I can't, I'll get to him somehow. Maybe we won't meet until we're dead and buried. But at least I'll be with him. I can't wait.

_//And if I find you  
Will you still remember?//_

Sometimes my mind wanders. I think, _What if he's found someone else? What if he's forgotten me?_

_//Playing at trains  
Or does this litte blue ball  
Just fade away//_

And then I remember. He loves me as much as I love him. He will come back to me. He promised me. __

_//Over silbury hill  
Through the solar field  
You know that I will follow you//_

Or I'll go to him. Either way, we'll be together. And that's all I really want.

_  
//I'm aware what the rules are  
But you know that I will run  
You know that I will follow you//_

It's only been a year so far and I'm already a wreck inside and out. How can I go on like this?_  
  
//These tears I've cried  
I've cried 1000 oceans//_

I lay my head down on my tear-soaked pillow. My mind is filled with so many thoughts; I'm in a daze with out him.

_//And if it seems  
I'm floating in the darkness  
Well I can't believe that I would keep  
Keep you from flying//_

Is Yusuke really worth all of my pain? I mean, it's not like this is the first time this has happened. He's always leaving me.

_//So I will cry 1000 more  
If that's what it takes  
To sail you home  
Sail you home  
Sail you home  
Sail  
Sail you home// _

          But he's always come back. I now know the answer to my question. He is worth it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miyu: (glares at Melissa) _You_ wrote that?

Melissa: o.O Yeah, I did.

Miyu: You are a disgrace to Keiko-haters.

Melissa: u.u I know. I just had to write this! The song was so perfect!

Miyu: Sure… Sometimes I think you really do like Keiko.

Melissa: Well, I only hate her because she gets my Yu-chan. Plus I think their love story is really sweet. But me and Yusuke would make a better couple!

Miyu: Whatever.

Melissa: So what do you guys think? Review, onegai? All flames will be used to make smores! Have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
